Sonic The Hedgehog: Rebirth
by eric.fernandoabreurossi
Summary: Hello guys this is my first story here hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog: Rebirth

Narrator P.O.V.

It all started when Dr. Eggman gathered all his army to a final confrontation in order to destroy Sonic and his team once and for all. But Sonic also had prepared for this, and assembled all his friends for this battle. And the battle begins...

Sonic P.O.V.

Eggman had thrown me very far, and I rolled up in quite the rocks and dust until it stops. I got up, and said in the dust: - Eggman ... You're too old for that! Eggman said: - Sonic ... Do not you realize that this is your END? You're right, but it is for you! Suddenly, Eggman and I looked at each other and knew that the final confrontation, that the moment had arrived. Then, suddenly, we shoot toward each other, him with hate, and I hate and tears in his eyes at the same time. The sunlight was between us and them don't could see anything, and, when I collided with Eggman, lost consciousness and did not know what happened next. Much later, according to a major headache: - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... what happened ... So I see that all are also very faint and wounded. Desperate, I begin to look at all sides, shouting: - Tails, Knux, Shadow, someone, please! To see ... if someone stood up and responded, but nothing ... The despair gripped me, I knelt down and cried saying - I... I could not protect my friends ... and be a good leader ... Trembling with fear and full of shame, finalized: - ... gotta get outta here ... and ran as fast as I could...

Amy On

I woke up with a headache, and when I came to, everyone else had already agreed, but everyone was very confused when asked Tails: - Éééééééééé people, you saw the Sonic? Knuckles, looking around: - I do not see ... Shadow said nervously, as always: - Forget it, he fell off! I desperately: - That's not true, Shadow! Sonic! Sonic! Tails said that to me, with sadness in his eyes: - Unfortunately, I think that's true, Amy. Let's go ... He stopped the phrase for a while, looked at the overcast sky and said: - ... to anywhere ... Knuckles, now related fatigue said: - That we will ... Shadow and the others did not say anything, just started walking, when I said: - I... 'll stay here for now ... Tails said very low: - Take care, Amy ... When I realized that everyone had left the premises, now in tears, knelt down and started to cry as never before, no time to stop, for the love of my life had been a coward and abandoned us when we most needed him, not to mention probably never see him again. Grabbing that sand from the floor, causing her to go to the floor again, I made a vow to myself, when fear turned to anger: - From this moment, I swear I never depend someone emotionally and be as independent as possible and hunt all that caused this disaster ... That's a promise!

Dr. Eggman On

After my victory, I went to the Death Egg immediately start planning how easy it would be to invasion of the world, since their only protectors had fallen. From the window of my Q.G. I could see the Earth in all its beauty and I could only say: - Now you're all mine ... Suddenly, I feel a bang and fire starting to burn my body: I knew it was an criminal explosion made by Metal Sonic. Beginning to lose all senses, but as fainting, hear other parts of the ship exploding ... my end had come.


	2. Rise

Sonic On

Three years have passed since that fateful moment. Now, I'm here, in the chain of the Himalayas, where a secret group of monks has a temple dedicated to the martial arts and the improvement of all things in the world, and that includes me, within the heart of one of these mountains, I cannot reveal which. I spent three years training to the extreme tiredness that I could finally be the leader this team deserves, and take off Metal Sonic from the control of the world. I changed a lot in those three years. Now that I reached the pinnacle of my age (I am 21 years old), some silver stripes grown around my body - especially in the hair, as well as thorns. I'm a little stronger, and now use black bracelets fighting, made of carbon fiber, simple gloves anymore! Also use boots, made of the same material, but as my shoes were great, I painted black and blew the boots. I also use a belt in chest, which has a powerful magnet on the back, so I can load any metal weapon that I want mainly swords of all kinds. I arrive at the monastery ... But everything is different: dark, silent, lifeless ... The door is locked, open with a kick. Inside, the same thing, but most darker and silent. I try to see something, but it is almost impossible ... Until I hear a stifled groan: - Sonic ... "Cough" "cough". The light reveals the presence of my master, who was near death. He said: - Come closer ... When I arrived and I put my hands on him, saw that they were full of blood. Hateful, asked: - Who did this to you? He said: - I do not want to seek revenge, but it was a monster blue metal and subordinates. -But master, the reason that led me here is exactly what this monster and its creator feel all the pain I felt! This is justice! -So I can do nothing to prevent ... But I can help ... Go to my room, there you will find the katana made especially for you ... In this, he dies. I just said - Thanks for everything ... I went to the room and there she was, but it was quite different from katanas common: it was a bit shorter than the longer but much wider than the other. I picked it up, and said goodbye temple, buried with their stories, secrets and people. I went down to a village at the foot of the mountain which supplies travelers who try to conquer the mountain, but the reason for my standing here is to find out what happened to the world in these three years he was reclusive, but did not have to look far: suddenly all TVs of the village, and probably throughout the world, began relaying the news: URGENT NEWS: The famous city of Station Square, where the missing hero Sonic The Hedgehog adventures ever lived, was bombed by Metal Overlord order for disobedience and resistance to his dictatorship. Almost all the buildings of the city is destroyed and burned, there is no refuge for the homeless, who are mercilessly killed by the army of clones, robots Metal Overlord, all vital services were paralyzed; yet bombs fall on the city, launched by aircraft- robot, and burning corpses can be seen everywhere throughout the city. These are the stories of survivors who managed to escape the clutches of the fires and the robot army, and brave firefighters and police officers who try to fight the fires, rescue people from the rubble, and fight the robot army of Metal Overlord, both on land and in the air, firing shots into the air. Now the U.S. President is making a statement about the case and has said that Special Forces GUN were near the site and should arrive with aid for about 1 hour, but the army, far, should take much longer. Back with more news about the bombing Station Square as soon as possible. Everyone in the village began murmuring, while anger invaded my body. Metal Overlord so only sent to bomb the city and run all those people just because they used their right to deny their violent and despotic government? He has to fall at any cost! But for this, I have to meet my team before, so, I have to think about where each of them should have gone after the separation. Tails should be in his lab, which is located near Station Square. Knuckles would normally be guarding the Master Emerald, but with the disaster in Station Square, he must have gone there to help, as well as Shadow, which normally would be running around, and Amy, oh Amy, should probably be in Twinkle Park. Rouge must also be in Station Square, perhaps with Shadow or Knuckles, or even acting alone, stealing jewelry, it never changes. Cream should be with the mother. Did you come here? And, last but not least, the Chaotix, who would normally be at your office investigating a case, should have gone with Knuckles to Station Square. Well, to be able to get there in time, I have to use my new skills I learned in the monastery: Sound Spindash, which is Spindash overdeveloped, much faster, reaching Mach 3 (speed of Neo Tornado), and much stronger because with it, I can instantly destroy things that were impossible to destroy with spindash common.


	3. Reunions

I arrive at the lab in Tails minutes. Stop just before the place, to make it a surprise. There is a thick fog at the scene, but I could see through the fog, which seemed to be ruined. So Metal Overlord destroyed the lab and killed Tails? If he did it, there is NOTHING that can save you in this world! But then I see a figure leaning against a wall that was left. Ears, it was obvious that it was Tails. To continue to surprise, walk slowly toward him, quietly. But even so, he notices my presence, so he points his plasma cannon at me and wonders aloud: - Who's there? So, I leave behind the fog and say: - Tails, can no longer even recognize who cared for you all these years? After saying this, his eyes filled with tears and ran to hug me, saying: - Tava dying to miss you, man! Everyone thought you were dead! After a bit of emotion, he asked me with sadness in speech: - Sonic, why, three years ago, you left us just then that we needed both of you, huh? I just said - I knew you'd ask that, but I really owe you much more than a simple explanation. So the tale Tails everything I had spent that time and take the opportunity to tell everything by which I spent those three years, and he also. So, when I finish counting, he tells me: - Good guy, if it was really for what you went through at that moment, I forgive you, man! Just do not know if others, especially Amy, will accept ... -Why does it say this, Tails? -Sonic, you have no idea how Amy got after you left us! I've never seen it so bad in my life, I swear! I devastated, said: - Well, if I actually did this to her, I am honestly very badly, because I never wanted to do anything bad to her. -Sonic, I always knew you was and is so in love with her as she is for you! Just do not know why you never told her and always escape it. -It seems that the only people that I cheated with my performance was Amy and myself ... Why I was stupid, and I was afraid of what might happen. I could never declare myself to her. The throat always crashed, the voice did not come out, but never got around to stutter. I've always loved her and I missed her in those three years. I made that much current. And to show ua Tails chain with metal representation of it. Keep talking. -Everything about her, that beautiful pink hair, green eyes like mine, her smile, the sweet voice of her, dress her up that tiara! I'll look for it and say everything I feel for her! But let's stop talking about it. How are you with the Cream, Tails huh? He said: - eeeeee ... So, is that I only saw her once after the incident. Ah, so when was that? And she's like? That was a few months ago, and she's beautiful! She changed a lot too. Dude, you know where the others are right now, huh? -I think at all, man. Some time ago, I deployed trackers at all with their own network, so the U.S. government could not detect us, since the network of GPS satellites is theirs. Well, come on - Tails said, pulling a monitor of a tails (yes, he keeps things there) - Knuckles is there in Station Square, near the old cafeteria; Shadow too, but in the center, moving fast, Amy is in Twinkle Park, is your chance, Sonic! I stopped ... Rouge is also there, a jewelry store ... typical. Wait, Cream is also near here, but in the hills ... Is he lost? Strange ... Espio's hotel in Station Square, but I have no sign of None! Other Chaotix, except Knuckles. Nor do I think the sign of Silver, Blaze, and Big. -Tails, I'll have to ask you one more favor. And what would it be? You could cover the skies with the Tornado II? As you can see, there is still a lot of bombs being thrown by airplanes Metal Overlord. Really? Because I want to show you something. After saying this, Tails took me to the center of the ruins of his old lab. Before I could ask why, the ground began to tremble, and lift out of the ground. So I said: - But of course! An underground laboratories! Tails said: - I am the smartest here, remember? We entered the elevator. So if a lab reveals much bigger and better than the last. Tails walked up to a door and put his hand on a player. The door opened, and some lights came up, revealing the Neo Tornado. Tails began to explain: - This is the Neo Tornado. I used as a basis an old MIG-21, but not nearly the same plane. How far it works with the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, he can reach Mach 3.2, go twice around the world, and now is a plasma gun. So I ask: - Wait, Tails! As well, energy emeralds? -Now I can not explain, Sonic. You know what to do off the Tornado is hard! Ah: the door has a tunnel that will lead you to the entrance of the city. Good luck Herein, Tails Tornado takes off in Neo and path to the door, open it and take a Sound Spindash and when I see, I'm well past the entrance. When I look at one side, I see a frightened person, running frantically. Then a Metal Sonic (yes, the soldiers are Metal Sonic himself) grabs her arm and with the other arm grabs his throat. Needless to say that destroy rapidly. Suddenly, more Metal Sonics appeared. The fight would be difficult, but I was sure I would win. After much struggle, I got the old cafeteria, destroyed. So many memories ... I see someone sitting, leaning on the counter of the diner, with a can in his hand. Is Knuckles. I say: Hey, how you're such a force, man ... I hear a murmurro: - Great, I'm so drunk I'm listening to the Sonic ... But it's thicker ... So I say: - Actually, I'm really here, Knux. -So, if you're there, I'll give you a lesson for having abandoned us there! Having said that, it takes a huge ax from behind the counter, goes to the jukebox, and places to play Back in Black. I drew my sword and said: - Man, I do not want to fight you. Knuckles would not even know: threw the ax down and came up with a Fire Punch on me. Turned, threw my sword on the ground and said: - Since it is so ... Knuckles was much stronger than the last time we met, and had learned new moves, like me, even made an earthquake to me. In the end, no one won, but if Knuckles was not drunk, he would have won for sure. We both fell on the floor with exhaustion, side by side, and we started talking. I asked: - So, what did you do those three years, huh? Well, me and Tails did a project that went very well. We decided to join esmerladas with the Master Emerald in Ancient Pyramid so that the full potential of all of them were released. Tails then connected them with a machine that drains their energy to provide us with his incredible energy, but nah problem, since the energy stored in them is infinta. Tails also made an incredible security system where if Emeraldas autodefendem'''' with its energy. Since we did not have to defend them, I started to travel the world, always striving, but Tikal began to appear to me, always asking him to return to take care of the Master Emerald, but so much talk, we became friends. She told me many things about our people that I was not sabia.E so I spent those three years. And you? So I told you all that I passed and he simply said: ya, man ...

That he leaves. I decide to continue to move through the city. After going through various Metal Sonics, get to an avenue where there is none. Strange. Be an ambush? But my answer comes quickly. I see, at the beginning of the avenue Shadow. And the truck G.U.N. behind him, running to catch it. But how so? The G.U.N. should be helping people who are in danger, destroying the army of Metal Sonics that is everywhere, not chasing Shadow to turn him into a soldier GUN I need help, but I have to be careful with the weapons on both sides. I stand on a street that crosses the avenue to go and bring me Shadow, taking him the target of GUN The moment arrives. Step running as fast as I can, Shadow shove away, get out of sight of the truck and pull GUN Shadow to a dark alley, so you do not find us anytime soon. Then I hear their truck braking hard, the back door of the truck open and hitting the ground, several soldiers out of the truck. I hear the driver's door opening and the commander of GUN yell at, provalvelmente the driver: - You missed it! You idiot! -But sir, he disappeared in less than a second! -Troops! Search the whole city! I want this hedgehog today! The rest, we will go back to the truck! Herein, Shadow says: - I could have handled it alone, Sonic! I say, startled: How do you know me? And how well alone? -To answer the second question, listen. Soon after he said this, I hear a loud explosion. The truck G.U.N. had exploded. And to answer your second question, who can run as fast as you. I asked: And Rouge? She came with you? He answered with another question: - The Rouge is here? Yes, Shadow, from what I know, yes. -Then I'll try to find it. Since Shadow without saying goodbye, also leave, but quickly. I thought: Now go to Twinkle Park, and I'll tell Amy all I feel for her ... Traveling in my thoughts, I end up bumping into someone. I see jewelry flying everywhere. It was Rouge. She says, still half dazed: - Look where you're going, you ... Sonic? Are you? That look is this, huh? Liked it! I said, smiling: How are you, Rouge? -If all my jewelry had not flown out there, great! I had to go, so I said goodbye and left the Rouge. A crusade was waiting in front of me, because the Metal Sonics elite focused precisely on the path between where I was and the Twinkle Park entrance. I went through all those robots to get to the entrance to Twinkle Park. But then I realize I'm close to the hotel, and decided to go there. Entro. So many memories come to my mind, despite being destroyed everything ... Until I see something unusual: Espio the receptionist sitting in the chair with your feet flat on the table, reading reports of the hotel. I said: - For someone who can turn invisible, you are exposing yourself too. He said, not taking his eyes of the reports: - At this point, with the city on fire, no need to hide anything. Incidentally, I need to show Then he plays the reports on the table, gets up, takes a folder of your backpack, plays for me, against the wall and says: - Read. When I start to read it, with the backpack in hand, picks up some bags of evidence and closing the bag. When you finish reading, I am appalled. -Espio as well, they are all dead? When I said that, Espio threw the evidence on me and began to speak: - One fine day, I decided to come back later to the office, so I had the pleasure to watch a missile cabin termoguiado destroy our office and my friends burned. All attacks were in our order of increasing importance to him. So much so that you can see that the first attack was the Big where ambushed when Frog fled. Weak as he was, never had a chance. The second attack was Cream's house, where her mother died, then where Blaze and Silver were living. The two died. I do not know how this will affect the future, since the two were children. When Espio said that, I did not believe it. After the two, my children? -Espio, I think the detective was wrong this time ... Espio interrupted me and said: - Seriously, Sonic? Then explain how the two emerged, since the large number of animals with high intelligence like ours, especially hedgehogs. And if you think the theory that have been created in labs in the future, which would also explain his powers, go to the Annex 3 of my report. I went to him and there was a DNA test done for him, where their blood matched about 90% with my and Amy. Espio said: - Never thought you'd marry someone beyond. The test also proves that Blaze was only cat at will. Your DNA is 98.7% ouriça. Your cat should look like, in addition to the genetic similarities between the two species, recessive genes inherited by it. So in the end I married Amy ... And I had two children with her ... And now, I would not much with their faces ... And that Metal Overlord killed two ... Espio continued his thought: - Leaving a bit of order, Metal Overlord only failed to kill Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles because he could not find them, because they were almost always on the road. After Rouge, was the Shadow, you know he could not, then he killed my friends. Now I'll have to delve into this subject to be able to explain it better. You remember our first adventure there in Carnival Island (Knuckles' Chaotix), huh? Our victory even in its most powerful left pissed off. Knuckles would visit us that day, and Metal Overlord wanted him to see the death of his friends. But he did not know I had gone for him, and he would not come. Then the system termoguiado thought I was him and the missile was launched. When I saw that missile, I knew what I had to do: First was the color of Knuckles for the second missile, drone thought I was Knuckles after he was invisible to me until lost and flew down for lack of fuel, to think that it was the failure of the missile system, and I was dead. Then he tried to kill Tails a bit before bombing this city, bombarding his laboratory, but Tails had built a laboratory underground months ago. After the attack on the monastery ... I interrupted him: - How do you know if there was in Tibet for nearly an hour, and was secret ... -I found out where you were training three months ago, and, assuming his new abilities, his monastery was destroyed by Metal Overlord, because there is no reason for you to go back now. Metal Overlord wants you to feel the same pain that I felt, but it was Knuckles to make sense: the death of our best friends, because you saw the death of their masters, and see Tails dead, but we both know that did not happen but you would have one extra pain: The death of Amy. I asked: - How so? Spy says: - He tried to kill Amy sometimes, but in a different way: He sent a Zero improved to kill Amy, but he did not know that Amy had changed a lot, then had to improve again Zero, and Zero's Twinkle Park now on so you can see Amy die. I, who was traveling in my thoughts even to understand the thoughts of Espio, shot straight there to save Amy. Using Sound Spindash, was a matter of seconds until I could see where Amy and Zero were. And when I saw her, I thought I had died and gone to heaven, it was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She let her hair grow and become curly pink with a sublime, but had thorns like a real rose, as well as mine now, and she had that beautiful fringe and even a tiara. Her eyes were much nicer than I remembered, despite being with that expression of anger, as well as the smile, that no longer existed. But his body had greatly improved since she no longer had that physical little girl, it was now very similar to the Rouge, and was not wearing her dress more, but a red top with a white band in the middle, and she no longer wore gloves that left her delicate hands, but gloves fighting with bands around his arm, and she was also wearing a white belt fallen, it was home to the holster with the gun, she wore a skirt with multi faceted red reparartida white edge to the middle, which shows short black glued to the body. The boots were the only things she had kept, even so, it was changed to be more adventurous, and the Piko Piko Hammer had grown bigger. I awoke from my trance to see her so beautiful just because I had to help her, or not? For what I saw after waking trance one Amy was much stronger than I knew, because she was taking a beating in Zero, as I had never seen. And she does not hesitate to use your weapon, because an hour she shot one of the eyes of Zero, which made him scream: - My eye! Their va ... Neither let him curse my Amy, soon destroy a Sound Spindash, but only managed to stop behind Amy, not even to hit her and hurt her. She said: - Thank you for what you did, ... When she turned to thank vrer who said with astonishment: - ... Sonic? You're back? I said - I know I should not have come back, because what I did is unforgivable, but all I want now is to stay with you until the end of time. Amy laughed: - Sonic, you who always ran from me when he tried to just stay with you, now says he wants to be with me? Spare me! That really hurt me a lot. So that was all the hurt that she kept from me? Insisted: - Amy, that idiot is dead. The only thing left of it is the love he had for you, but you were afraid to admit. The new Sonic would die to have a mere chance with you. I saw that Amy was stirred when I said that, but she simply replied: - Are you aware of that said, Sonic? I, myself crouching, said: - It seems I have no choice but to prove ... It shot a knife that I keep in my boot, close my eyes, and hold it towards my chest. When I start to feel the knife pressing my chest, I realize that it will not anymore. I open my eyes and see my Amy holding hands with a beautiful look of concern. She said: - Sonic ... Do you really love me? I said: - If that was not proof enough for you, maybe it is? When I finished saying this, I held her in my arms, a tilted, closed my eyes, and gave the kiss that I never had the courage, and it was the most magical moment of my life and it seemed would never end. Her lips were so soft, she grabbed me at that moment, and I see a tear running down her eyes, I stop for a moment and ask: - Why cry ... If that's why you wanted your whole life? By saying this, she hugs me and says crying, but with that beautiful smile: - I love you so, why left me there to suffer? I said: - My love, I was weak and did not know how to handle the situation, and did not want to see you all suffering because of my mistake. I know I fell for you the first moment I saw you there in Little Planet (Sonic CD)? Really? It's that I had never seen a girl as beautiful and sweet in my entire life! Then we started talking and went from Twinkle Park, comparthilhar for the love we had now.


	4. Geral Reunion

Sonic On:

When Amy and I left Twinkle Park, we realized that we were actually together for the first time in our lives. We then decided to go on the beach next to enjoy the beautiful sunrise that painted the sky. We sat in the sand. Amy laid his head on my lap and held her beautiful body in the sand. I looked back and saw Knuckles sitting on low wall at the beginning of the beach, with a look of hangover, but with a smile on his face, and I spy on your side, standing with arms crossed. I ask: - How long are you two here, huh? Knuckles says: - No way we're both here before the sun begins to rise! Is that you two were not so distracted that we realized when we passed by. Man, what a hangover ... Suddenly a strong wind and a loud noise start. Tails was landing with the Neo Tornado. He jumps off the Tornado and says: - Guys, you better get out of GUN soldiers are all over the city and ... Tails then saw Amy lying in my lap, and said, smiling: - You did it, man ... Then Amy turns, sees Tails, and goes running to hug him, to raise him, saying: - My cunhadinho gorgeous, like goin? He already standing, says, embarrassed but smiling: - I'm not a kid anymore, Amy ... After Tails Knuckles will compliment, asking: - How're a machine? And you, of course? He says: - The machine're stable, normal signs. Now I'm with a hangover carai ... Dude ... Then goes to Tails and Espio says: - Get there. Herein, Espio throws the baggie with the broken traces of those who died for Tails and says: - You never deceived me, ok? Tails: - I do not ... as for broken traces. Well, we have to leave, said Tails. Soldiers can arrive at any time. Then grabs one of the Metal Sonics, saying low: - This one the head is in a better state ... You sit here! Tails is playing him in the back seat of the Tornado, and then comes in and starts to take off. Espio turns to Amy and says: - Miss, had forgotten to greet her. She, laughing: - Hi, I spy! Okay? He says: - Except for the death of my friends, that's okay. -Wow! How the Knux okay, huh? -Why do not you ask the same? You're right ... So she goes up to him and ask? How're this force, Knux ... You know, we all live an adventure together, were my best friends there in Carnival Island, now do not know how to handle it. Calm down, just remember the good times we had together. Then I get up and say - Knuckles, I swear to you that we take our revenge, that's a promise! Then we parted and went out to everyone we meet in the laboratory of Tails.

Tails On

As I was in Neo Tornado, took seconds for me to get in my lab. When I joined, I had a huge surprise. Cream Cheese with was inside, taking a glass of water. When she saw me come in, she came running to hug me. -Tails! I miss you! -I also tava dying to! More why you came, eh? -So, is that after we take that beating three years ago, you know I got love for exploration and that I am today. Then, one fine day, when I was in a swamp near my house, exploring it, when I heard a loud explosion. I ran as fast as I could there, but it was difficult since it was a swamp, but when I arrived, I found my house destroyed, and my dead mother ... Herein, Cream starts crying too. I hugged him and began to soothe her. I myself would never take that moment of weakness for me to declare it, that's not what Sonic taught me! I waited until she calmed down and finish your story: - So I spent trying to climb without equipment the canyon which is a few miles from here. Today had finally reached the top and watching the beautiful view of the city that offered the canyon, when I saw an Eagle Jet bombing his laboratory. I was very worried about you, so I decided to come and see what happened. Are you okay? It was my cue. I said: - Well I'd just be the same even if you stay with me. Do you accept? She said: - Tails, is all I ever wanted! In that, she jumps on me, hugs me and gives me a kiss! Man, it was all I wanted! Kissing her was wonderful! Those lips were so good! Just woke up to reality when I hear the voice of Sonic: - Tails, you bastard! When I look to the side, I see that everyone had arrived and was clapping and very glad I stayed with Cream. Now we need to Rouge and Knux. Or will she stay with Shadow? Or alone? Honestly, I have no idea.

Sonic On

View Tails and Cream together made me very happy indeed. After all, I was practically raised him, and it's a great feeling, it's like a parent watching a child with his girlfriend for the first time. While all came together, I decided to go talk to him. And then, Tails, as you're with Cream, huh, kid? - Said as messed up his hair. -Sonic, it was wonderful! I never felt so good in my life! The closest feeling I have when I had to Cream is when I fly free in Tornado ... That's when I said: - What if you flew with it on Tornado, huh? -Great idea, Sonic! But first, I have to announce something to everyone. Sure, there will. Tails then rises (we were on a couch), and announces: - Guys, I have to make a statement that will change our lives! Some know that I joined and Knux all emeralds in Ancient Pyramid to unleash your pontencial energy, and make wonderful uses of it with the machine that I created and connected to esmeraldas.O which is not secret to anyone that is, with its energy, we can become Supers and Hypers, but only when we have contact with all the emeralds, which is quite difficult. What if you could be the time we wanted, eh? For I tell you that, thanks to an experiment, it is now possible and even more! It started my thinking: If the emeralds are containers that hold infinite energy, why do not we take a piece of them and transfer all the energy we can to this piece, and when we want to use this fragment? So I took the liberty of doing for you little chains with charged fragments. Then Tails gave to each of his chain, but they had something special: For example, mine was my old, with her portrait done in the fragment Emerald Rose. Amy already had a picture of my fragment of emerald blue. The others I do not have time to say. Tails said: - Now you no longer need their weapons, since power in these little chains, can create any weapon just visualizing them. Shadow was the first to try, and soon he focused on his hand, it created a rotating red light machinegun. So really works ... After we all tried, and obviously it worked. But now we had to set our plan to attack and destroy Metal Overlord, but rather would have to be told everything, then let the word with Espio that he would inform us about what he knew. He said then: - Metal Overlord rarely appears and will appear here on Earth. He is in space, the Death Egg III, analyzes and controls all situations there. To represent him here, he uses his generals, who are our old acquaintances Eggrobo, which is what most commands later Metal Overlord, Tails Doll, Metal Chaos, Chaos nothing but mixed with machines, and Zero, leader of the almost inactive series E, and a surprise guest: the commander of the GUN Questions arose. The first was mine. -But Espio, I even destroy! -Really, you destroyed it, but I saw a robot cargo plane landing in Twinkle Park, and then going from there. Amy, you better get ready, because revenge will come up. Then came the Shadow ask - Espio, I exploded. And dead, as may be joined to the power of Metal Overlord? -Good questions, Shadow. To answer the first, yes, you explode, but not killed. He and a soldier were the only survivors of the blast, but fared much screwed there. Then a robot appeared bringing the proposal to the two Metal Overlord: Healing the wounds to make them alive and well, plus all the help necessary to capture him, but in return, total submission of body GUN the Metal Overlord. And he accepted. Then I also precavi and thought of what each could do and I think will agree with tasks. First, Sonic, show that you are alive to Metal Overlord and destroy some important manufactures here. This will leave you pissed off enough to come down here and settle accounts with you. Already Tails, you will end any chance of beating Metal Overlord by air, and also try to destroy Tails Doll, if you meet him. Knux, you will hunt Chaos everywhere, to prevent him take the emerald and becomes Perfect Chaos. Already Shadow, you will decimate the entire squad GUN Amy, you will always depistar Zero whenever possible, until he meets all his army to hunt him. You're a strong girl, I'm sure you realize. I'll be on a mission to destroy a prototype of a new clone of Metal Overlord that will be used as a soldier and his strength is only smaller than the Metal Overlord. Also keep you informed. Any objections? All: - No. So everyone decided to go to Station Square, to help those people. Except me.


	5. Knuckles

On Knuckles

Three years pass. What I learned from them? Everything. But what I experienced? Very well. But all that I have, I thank someone. Tails. Yes, the genius of the group gave me many reasons to smile. Building that machine, it left me free to travel throughout the world. I, who am a fighter incorrigible, always got involved in fights. And the world also introduced me to drink. Perhaps the spirits of the ancients were not like the way the last representative of the breed was leading his life, Tikal then sent to guide me. Poor thing. Tried several times in vain to convince me to go back to Ancienr Pyramid and save all the emeralds, which were now together. When Tikal first appeared in a dream, I honestly thought it was an angel. Then, already exhausted from trying to convince me, looking only to meet schedule, appeared just to be talking to me. Who knew that in spite of over a thousand years apart, we got along very well? Will fate? I had on several new world she did not know and she's all about our people, should know something. Our conversations lasted several hours, the vezem varavam night. It was she who explained to me what was happening to my body, when tribal bands began to grow through my body, and even silver, which is a sign of leadership. Other changes that occurred to me is that I was stronger, use boots with many thorns, and now have two relics I use: There are feathers Mystical, I use the head and increase the agility and strength of the wearer, and my is the preferred Axe of Storms, and he can summon lightning and winds of heaven. But it is a very strong power, almost prefer not to use it. But then I remembered my great friends, the Chaotix. All this time ... And I forgot. I decide to rejoin the team Chaotix again ... Send a letter, prepare for them all. But then Tikal becomes a thorn in my side. She did not want me to be. Then she said sadly: - Knuckles, would not you leave ... I love ... That surprised me. I said: - Tikal, is this true? -Yes. On the other hand, I realized I was sorry to miss you. I think live an eternity without you would be endless torment. So please this heart has died ... Stay ... After saying this, he advances towards me and tries to kiss me. But as it was a spirit, she crosses and falls to the ground. Then she says: - This my condition ... My love for you has made me forget momentarily ... Now I realize that I can never be with you ... It was just wishful thinking ... Go, depart ... That left me with a broken heart. I said: - Tikal, there is a way to bring you to my side? Maybe. The fate of my body is unknown. I can not access my past memories. They were lost when I went to the other side. So I said, Tikal, I will do everything to find her body and make you come back to our world. -Very kind of you. Then a few days later, I received the news of Espio: All died except him, who had come to pick me up. It made me very badly. Does Tikal predicted what would happen? Then, the TV announced that Station Square had been bombed. I knew I would Espio, so I decided to go. Turning a little input, I saw the old cafeteria in front of me. So many memories ... Entro. I see a box full of cans. I should not, but in the state I'm in ... Then I hear the voice of an old friend ...


	6. Tails

Tails On

Three years pass. What happened to me in them? To be able to tell you what will happen, I'll tell you a fact that tragic moment. Actually, I did not go away when we realized that Sonic had fled. I was hiding seeing Amy cry. I felt really bad because I understood it. I do not know what to do if the Cream abandon me, but I know she would never do that. Every tear that fell, my heart was tighter because I was feeling a huge hate Sonic for doing this to her, an act so wicked, but otherwise, it was he who created me and welcomed me. Without him, I would be nothing. And then when Amy made that vow, I was very impressed because she would give up everything, especially the intense love he had for Sonic to be a strong and independent woman. Was it really? After our defeat, I realized that in order to overcome the forces of Metal Overlord, would have to have much more power on our side. Then I remember the emeralds. They, together with the Master Emerald, transform into Super Emeralds and release their potential energy, and imagine the uses for such energy as emeralds! So I became one of the greatest inventors in the world to be able to create my masterpiece: The Extractor Esmeraldiano. With it, I can extract the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, and being infinite and very versatile, has several uses. I did not want them to be used for war, but with Metal Overlord in control of the world, I would be a hypocrite if he did not use them to rid the world of its claws. So when I decided to release the machine for the first time, I invited everyone, since we have not seen for so long. Everyone came up to Amy. She was so different ... With a much more radical, so to speak. But I had changed a lot. My stayed at a little more orange, and the white parts, dark gray. Use an arm, a bracelet that come equipped with any equipment I need repair, and the other, a plasma cannon that uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Use metal boots black, because of the resistance, and I also use snowboard goggles that turn on a welder's mask. Returning to the story ... After the presentation I made the machine, went there to talk to her: - So Amy, how are you ... She had only come because he loved and had much regard for me: - Well, Tails ... -You do not look well ... Excuse Me, Tails, but you know very well how I feel! The most important person in the world for you to leave us! I said, 'Amy, you're right. I know how it feels. Every day, I feel alone, empty ... But we know how Sonic felt at the time? Thinking about it, I decided to give him a second chance. And you? -Me, he will not receive any kind of second chance! Do you have any idea how I was when he left us? -Amy, has a secret that I promised to keep to myself, but seeing as you're damn it! Sonic always loved you. I realized this when, on an average day, he ran from you, he was trying to get ready to say something, but he never could. Then he spent the rest of the sad day, but if you ask something, he could tell the time. Because of that I gave you a second chance, and you know very well how I feel! Amy is thoughtful for a while, and then said: - If he loved me so much, why did you leave? And then she leaves. When I go back to the main hall, Cream had already gone to her mom. Damn! Then started working on my underground laboratory, and a few days after finishing the original bombarded by Metal Overlord. I go out to see what happened and see Station Square under attack. So Sonic reappears and soon after asking me cover the skies with the Tornado II. Little did he know ... I'm in the air with the Neo Tornado. An Eagle Jet already appears in front of me shooting, trying to shoot me down. Two shots of the new plasma guns Neo Tornado and the problem is solved. I see the first big bomber in front of me. Advance a little more and throw the missile. One down. Missing 4. Little did I know then, in front of me, hell in heaven waiting for me, as a herd of giant Eagle Jets awaited me. It was one of the toughest challenges of my life. When I realized I only had a few Eagle and Tortuga Jets running and it was morning. I saw people on the beach. I decided to go down


End file.
